As an example of an in-vehicle sensor device, there is a sensor device disclosed in PTL 1.
According to PTL 1, a sensor device is driven by receiving power supply from an external control device, and the sensor device outputs, to the control device, a physical quantity of a fluid flowing in an intake pipe, such as a flow rate, as an analog voltage. A voltage amplitude range of this analog voltage is needed to be from substantially 0 V to a power voltage supplied from the control device. Additionally, often used is a voltage 5 V or 12 V as the power voltage supplied from the control device.